


Pizza?

by Lucasthefanboy13



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucasthefanboy13/pseuds/Lucasthefanboy13
Summary: Friends





	Pizza?

**Author's Note:**

> Just friends

Kara greets Lena at her door with a hug and cheek kiss 

Lena brings in a bottle of expensive wine

They settle on the couch for a movie Night

The pizza and Chinese food arrive one after the other  
Lenas Pizza is vegetarian 

After they’ve eaten the pizza and Chinese Kara gets out the ice cream left over from sisters Night  
They dig in enthusiastically 

 

Once the movies are over Kara asks Lena if she’d like to stay since it’s a Saturday Night and neither of them have work tomorrow  
Lena enthusiastically agrees  
They share Karas bed

The next morning Lena slips out of bed and goes and buys ingredients for the day

Kara wakes up to bacon eggs pancakes and coffee  
She says thankyou and they dig in

Lenas phone rings after lunch and she says she has to take it and steps out on the balcony 

It’s Jess  
Not an emergency she’s just checking in as Lena turned her phone off last Night 

 

Kara’s stomach rumbles around 12 signalling its time for lunch

Pasta and a salad  
They dig in  
Watch another movie  
Discuss work

By 8pm Lenas reluctant to go home 

But they hug and part ways 

There’s a Supergirl emergency right after Lena leaves (Lena knows Kara’s Supergirl)

But everything turns out great  
The Alien was captured and was able to detox at the DEO

Everyone hugs and drinks are on Lena


End file.
